


Caving In

by LetheOblivion



Series: Swan Queen Goodness [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheOblivion/pseuds/LetheOblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Regina absorbed the Death spell of the well to save both Emma Swan and Snow White, th spell eats at her, and threatens to be the end of the Queen. Will Emma be able to save her in time before death get's it's chance to take Regina with it to the depths the afterlife, or will Emma be the Saviour that she is and Save a former Evil Queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spell Starts Its Work

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted this story for a rather large part on FanFIction . net, but am now posting it here as well.  
> i hope you are going to like it!

She felt horrible, ever since she had stopped that spell on the well and absorbed al the magic of it, there was something wrong. She had been almost constantly sick over the cause of these last two weeks. Of course nobody noticed that... Nobody had even noticed her absence in this town since nobody had even come looking for her. Because well there was still nobody who cared for her. Henry had Emma as his mother now and still seemed to hate her, so he didn't need her anymore. And there were no other people that really cared for her now. she was alone. completely and utterly alone, with no one here to help her as she threw her guts out in the toilet. God she really had nobody... it hit her now, how she had nobody. not one person that had a sliver of care for her in their body.

Regina was pulled out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. Probably Henry, he must have forgotten something in his old room that he needed to take to Emma, because he didn't just come and visit her for the fun of it. She walked to the door and opened it. As expected Henry stood in front of her. "Hello sweetheart, why have you come here?" she asked with the best smile she could muster. she already felt like throwing up again even though she hadn't eaten anything today. It seemed even her own body was now turning on her, making her life even harder than it already is.

"Uhm I forgot something in my room." Henry said but then took a quick look at his adoptive mother, She looked much paler and thinner then he remembered she looked two weeks ago. "Are you alright mom?" he asked and gave her a worried look. Of course he wasn't really worried. no he couldn't be. he was still extremely upset with his mother and didn't care. Right?

"Yes am perfectly fine. You can go and get what you forget in your room now dear, or are you going to stand here of the porch much longer?" she asked and waved his concerned comment off. After she said that he ran off to his old room to retrieve one of his old comic books. See, he didn't care about her. He just needed a stupid comic book. "What do you need that old one for? I thought you had already read all of them. Multiple times." she said and gave him a questioning look.

"Yea but Emma and I were having a discussion about wolverine, and with this one I can prove my point and show her that I was right." he said and walked out of the door, not even bothering to close it behind him and walked down Mifflin Street.

When he was completely out of sight Regina closed the door and ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach once more. This time it was accompanied with blood. This was eating at her. Eating her from the core. Eating at her life force. Eating at her magic. Absorbing that spell was killing her. And she had no one here with here to even help her or witness it. nobody cared and now, well now she would die alone.

XXX

"Hey Emma, I think that there is something wrong with my mom. She looks really pale and thin. And nobody has seen her after she saved you and Snow from the well by absorbing that spell." Henry said as he entered the apartment. His face was scrunch up with a mixture of confusion and worry as he looked at his birth mother.

"And what would you have me doing about it, kid?" Emma asked. But as she thought about it, she knew that there was actually quite a big chance that there was something wrong with the former Mayor of this town. she hadn't been sighted in the last two weeks and there ha been no threats made from both sides. Something had to be wrong.

"Can you just maybe, I don't know… check on her to see if she's alright?" he asked and went to his room.

And so, with that, Emma set off on her journey to Mifflin Street to check up on the adoptive mother of her-their son.

XXX

Emma had already been knocking at Regina's door for around ten minutes now without any response. And that was not a good sign. Normally there would have at least been some response. Even if it only was a yell to be left alone. or a snarl, maybe even jus some magical response. 

So Emma used her old skills and easily unlocked the brunette's front door. Once inside she heard a soft noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was throwing up their guts. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and the sight she found there was not a pretty one. Regina sat hunched over the toilet vomiting away and Emma cringed inwardly at the sight.

"Regina are you alright?" as soon as she asked it she knew it was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright. Why else would she be sitting hunched over a toilet and be vomiting her guts out. Emma you're such an idiot! 

Regina couldn't even answer the question as she was still vomiting away, this time more blood than actual things that would have been in her stomach. Emma also saw the flash of red and got really worried, for someone to throw up blood, they had to have been doing it for quite some time… once Regina started to sit upright again, and Emma got a good look at het she saw how pale and thin Regina actually looked. And the dark circles under her eyes weren't helping either. "Regina, what's wrong?" Emma asked and crouched down beside Regina.

Regina looked around to find the blonde Saviour crouched down at eye level. "what are you doing here?" croaked Regina. Her voice completely raw from vomiting. "if you have come to blame me of something, than I can assure you, I haven't done anything." She croaked and tried to stand up, but wobbled on her feet once she was up. She steadied herself and walked out of the bathroom. "Now, would you like to explain why you have broken into my house? Because I am quite certain that I actually locked the front door." She croaks and coughs.

She coughed up even more blood, and silently questioned where the hell all tat blood was coming from. to hide the blood that was now evident on her hand she went to the sink and casually washed her hands ass if nothing had happened.

"I came here because Henry was worried about you. And it seems that the worry was justified." Emma said and walked closer to Regina.  
"there is nothing wrong with me. Now please leave my house." Regina said and got a glass of water.

"No, I am not leaving you. You are unwell and I will not let Henry lose his mother over something stupid as your stubbornness. Now tell me what is wrong." Emma demanded. trying to make it look like this was only for their sared son, hoping Regina wouldn't notice the genuine worr in her eyes

"Fine." Regina huffed. "that spell I absorbed? Well that is doing this to me. Now that you know leave." Regina said and teleported Emma outside.


	2. A Revalation

Caving In Chapter 2

"REGINA!" Emma screamed and bonked on Regina's door. She knew she could come in again by picking the lock, but she didn't want to piss Regina more off than she probably already was. "Regina, you are not alright. Please just let me help you…" Emma pleaded. She started knocking on the door again. After a few minutes of constant knocking she heard the clicking of heels approaching the door.

Regina gave in after a few minutes of Emma banging on her door, since the banging wasn't really helping the throbbing headache that started to become more and more persistent. She walked to the door and opened it slightly, so only a few inches of Regina were visible. But those few inches were enough to see how bad she was doing. And in the sunlight she even looked paler than she already was. "Why would  _you_  want to help me?" Regina asked and narrowed her eyes to Emma, and because the brightness of the outside world only made the throbbing in her head worse. "I mean, what would you gain from helping me?" She asked and sent Emma one of her usual death glares.

"No, Regina. I want to help you because you helped me. And because you don't deserve to feel this badly." Emma say and a small smile appeared on her face that Regina at least gave her another chance to talk. Her smile faded though as she saw how bad Regina was really doing. How thin and pale she actually was, since inside the mansion she didn't get a clear look of her before she was sent back outside. "And I am not doing this to gain anything. You are sick and need help. I am here to offer that help. Please don't recline it again." Emma pleaded again. Normally she wouldn't plead like this, but seeing the state Regina was in she needed Regina to accept her help.

"Emma, just leave me be. Nobody cares about me, well maybe only Henry. He cares enough for me that he doesn't want me to die but…" Regina's voice broke. "But I am still confident that he hates me again once I am better." She all but whispered. Regina looked down and she felt tears prick in her eyes.  _I am not going to let Emma see me so weak. So helpless and so pathetically weak._ "Good day Emma." Regina said and closed the door. She put a spell on it so Emma couldn't break in again. She walked to her study and got her mother's magical book.

"for god sake!" Emma grunted and kicked against the curb. After she got sent away again se drove back home and went for a walk. She had seen how Regina's eyes started to water at the thought of Henry hating her. And sadly enough, she couldn't say Regina was lying. She couldn't say that, No Henry did love her and that he did want her to b his mother again. But that all would be a lie. Because she knew that Henry still held resentment towards Regina for lying and making him feel like he was crazy. Of course Regina had only done that so that the curse could prevail and she could keep Henry instead of losing him to Emma. But that is exactly what happened. She lost Henry, the only person she loved and now she is alone. She is trying to change, which everybody forced her to do, but now that she is doing it nobody wants to see. No in the eyes of everybody in this godforsaken town, she still is and always will be The Great and Terrible, Evil Queen. In their eyes she will never be able to redeem herself. She had saved Snow White and the Saviour, and she still is as evil as ever in everybody else's eyes. God how stupid is this town to not see the changes Regina is making. Emma didn't know for how long she was already walking, but she had no interest is going back yet. She now had three missed calls from Henry and two from Snow. She ignored them all, really not wanting to talk to anyone right now. She walked back to the mayoral mansion and knocked on the door again. "Regina please let me in and help you. I just want to help you with you illness." She said again and sank down against the door. She decided then and there that she would not leave until Regina opened the door again.

In the time that Emma was gone Regina had ran to the bathroom several times and now lay unconscious on the living room floor. The coughing up blood and vomiting more blood out of her body, her body was weakened. And now together with the throbbing pain in her head. The magic that was eating her inside out. And then with trying to do quite a hard spell from the book. Her boy couldn't take it anymore. It collapsed and she was now lying on the ground for almost an hour already. And because she was so weak, the spell that kept Emma out had evaporated. There was a shimmering at the door and the spell was gone.

Emma noticed this change as well and saw it as a bad sign. If Regina would have wanted to let Emma inside she would have said so, and would have shown her face. But that didn't happen. No. there was only a small shimmering at the door and then… nothing. She picked the lock and went inside. But what she saw… she hadn't expected that. She had expected to find Regina in her bed maybe, sleeping. But not on the living room floor with a small trail of blood running out of her mouth. Regina looked so small. So fragile like that. So Emma picked Regina up very carefully and gently and carried her to Regina's bedroom. She gently put a stray hair and brushed it back behind Regina's ear. She cleaned her face and sat down beside the now oh so small brunette. "Regina, I promise you. I will help you and I will find a cure for whatever illness it is you have."


	3. Chapter 3

**Caving in Chapter 3**

Regina's eyes flutter open. She notices a soft bed beneath her instead of the hard ground where she fainted upon. She wasn't even completely sure of what had happened. Only that she collapsed on the ground and that darkness swallowed her whole. She had no clue as to how she got here, but then she hears some noise from downstairs. For a moment she ponders if it could be Henry whom had helped her, but then she decides that no, that is impossible. She is far too heavy for henry to even lift her, and let alone that he even cares enough for her to do so. Then she tries to think back at whom could have been the one to help her. And then it dawns on her. Of course. Emma has probably come in here again. But why? Why would Emma even care enough to help her. She hears footsteps coming up the stairs, they are light and careful, the complete opposite from Henry (another reason that he couldn't have done this). Blonde locks appear in sight followed by a relieved sigh from the Saviour. Emma smiles up hat her and walks into the rooms with a steaming cup of tea. "Emma?" Regina questions and forgets the normal mask she puts on. "Why are you here? And how did I get in my bed. I am fairly certain in collapsed on the floor in the living room." She said and eyes Emma carefully as she sits down at the edge of Regina's bed.

"Yes, you were laying down on the living room floor with a trail of blood running out of your mouth." Emma says pointedly. "Regina please tell me what is going on with you. I'm worried about you." Emma says with a small smile hoping that Regina would be able to explain what was happening to her so she could be of assistance.

Regina scoffed at Emma when she told her she worried about her. Because before you can worry about someone they need to care for the person too. And nobody cared for Regina. Nobody ever had. And now wouldn't be any different from other times. "You, worried about me? Don't let me laugh. Nobody worries about me. Let alone the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Regina says, the latter in a mocking tone. She moves to sit up but winces in pain when she does so, her body heavily protesting against the movement and begging her to stay down.

"Regina, I do worry about you, because I care for you. And yes even as daughter of Snow and Charming I am still able to worry about a former Evil Queen." Emma says and hand Regina the cup of tea. "here maybe this will help settle your stomach. It's apple, I thought you would like that." She says with a smile, for some reason Emma really, really wants to please or even impress Regina with the fact that she chose a good flavour for tea. She knows it's a silly little thing, but she would really like to gain Regina's trust slowly but surely, and if this is the way to be able to get it, well than she will happily do it like this.

"that… is actually my favourite flavour. Thank you. "Regina says a bit surprised by the sudden kind gesture of her former- no not former she still is- enemy. She thinks about what Emma just said. Does she really care? Is there really someone out there who does care about the wellbeing of an Evil Queen who has done nothing but evil and unforgivable deeds? It is true that she has saved MM and Emma from that spell that was put on the well, but all the same she was the one whom had activated the spell in the first place. She that proves again that she can't even be good, even if she wants to, she is far too weak to resist the calling of the darkness. It is just far too tempting for her, far too alluring to go back to her old ways. "But why did you come back in the first place?" Regina asks this time in a far softer voice, that still sounds a bit rough because of her throat that is still quite damaged because of the vomiting she had done just a few hour prior.

"Like I said. I care about you. I see that you are trying to change, that you are actually trying to be good. And I get that it is hard, since all you've ever known is darkness. But I was hoping that maybe with some help you could get there. Only now, I first want you to get better before we focus on that again." Emma say and miles warmly at Regina. She doesn't know why, but Regina just has this effect on her. And she can't deny, even when Regina is like this, sick and pale, that she is incredibly hot.  _No Emma don't think like that, not when she is laying down in bed sick and probably a serious illness as well._  Emma shakes off her thoughts as she sees Regina's mouth moving but didn't quite catch what she said. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying that this illness comes from a rebound of the spell I absorbed. And as far as I know, there is no cure for it."  _yes there, is the cure is very simple. True Loves Kiss. As simple as that. Because that kiss can break any curse. But she could never have a true love. Not after Daniel. That was impossible… wasn't it?_  Regina gives Emma a small smile, it is that practiced mayoral smile. And she knows that Emma can probably see right through it. Actually she knows that for sure. But still, she gives Emma that smile and hopes for the best that Emma wont question it any further.

"Regina, are you hiding something?" Emma asked, because she could clearly see that Regina was holding something back. She was holding something back that could possibly help with her recovery. And so, Emma wanted to know and didn't stop pushing Regina for an answer. For five minutes she continued to ask Regina and she had kept her mouth shut, until a heavy sigh left her mouth.

"Fine." She breathed. "There is one cure for this that I know of."

"Then tell me please. I want to help you."

"I am not sure you can. This cure isn't even possible for me."

"Regina, come on, tell me."

"Alright, alright. The cure is: True Loves Kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly rewrote the chapter to make it better if you compare it to the one i posted on the other website. I hope you liked it and there will be more coming rather quickly!  
> X R.


End file.
